Naruto: Season 19 Episode 5
by strong man
Summary: The song My Best Friend by Jason Chan is dedicated to this story cause it tells how a love in unspoken like this is gonna be


**_This is my very first fic of Naruto, I've thought a not about the pairings and I finally figured them out _**

**_Pairings:_** Akamaru/Pakkun, Kurama/Kokuō, Naruto/Sasuke, Kakashi/Iruka **(Slash)**

**_Date:_ **July 28 2012

**_Rated:_** M

One day in the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto was training with Kiba in the middle of the training field

"I won't lose" Naruto said pounded his fists together while smiling before landing a punch but Kiba used submission

"We'll see about that" He said and once on the ground, he used his Beast Human Clone as apse to Naruto and copied his opponent and used his specialty, Multiple Shadow Clone Technique then they charged at each other with all that they had

Pakkun and Akamaru were both watching as the two ninjas spar but Pakkun was looking up at the other dog, scooted closer to him and nuzzled his leg making him notice and smiled so he laid down on the grass causing the pug to walk on top of his head for him to be comfortable as he licked his fur bringing Akamaru shivers down his back but thankfully, he knew that the pug had a huge crush on him since they were pups and he couldn't help but feel the same for him

They continued sparing with one another until the bell rang from the big gage causing them to stop and they panted hard especially Kiba

"Your..pretty..good" He said regaining his breathing

Train hard and you can be just like me" He suggested with a smile and a thumbs up making Kiba laugh

"Why're you laughing? He said noticing and Kiba looked at him but said it was nothing

"We should really get back" He said putting a hand behind his head and called his dog over but he didn't come

"Akamaru? He said turning to him including Naruto but the two saw the most unbelievable thing ever that made their face faded blue, eyes straight-lined and mouth formed a W shape

Kiba went over to his dog and said the they need to get back then Akamaru stood up attempted to stay on his head, Kiba got on his back and they walked back to the village but Naruto didn't like riding on animals so he just walked along the path

* * *

><p>Kakashi Hatake and his very best friend Iruka Umino since Asuma's death were both having lunch at Ramen Ichiraku<p>

"That was delicious" Kakashi said looking at his friend until he caught him staring and asked what was wrong

"You got something on your mask..lets go to the bathroom and get it cleaned off" He said getting up and heading to that direction

Kakaski had a strong feeling but went with him anyway and once there, Iruka locked the door

Kakaski then panicked and shivers went through his whole body so he came against the wall

"Now...what to do about your messy mask" He said in a somewhat creepy tone that Kakaski ran towards him and pulled a Kunai against his neck then Iruka did the same but as he felt him unbuttoning one of the buttons on his Flak jacket, he had completely let his guard down therefore dropping his Kunai on the ground making a thumping sound in slow-motion the it was Iruka's turn to drop his

Kakaski sighed in relief as his heart was beginning to take over and Iruka was ready to dive in for the kill, he carefully put his lips on his friend's neck and sucked on it like a vampire making the other ninja gasp then moving up, he put both hand on the edges of his mouth but with a hand..he pulled the mask down only just so he could see his lips..it happened

Kakaski didn't hesitate to struggle but couldn't help that this was his very first REAL kiss since Hanare committed suicide by jumping off a cliff so he returned the affection by rubbing his back

Iruka moaned before grabbing Kakaski's crouch causing hid a gasp once more, he then knew what his friend meant by "you have food on your face..that was the oldest trick in Make Out Paradise

He should have seen it coming since he's such a big fan of the Novel but how that it was happening, he found it to be very unbreakable...it's no wonder Naruto calls Jiraiya "Pervy Sage", it meant that he was a master at spying

He then felt his eyes getting sleepy as Iruka's toung was placed inside his mouth causing him but put one of his leg's around his waist

Kakaski then pushed his future boyfriend to the floor and came on top of him making Iruka glad that he was willing to continue

* * *

><p>Back in the prison within Naruto, Kokuō was giving Kurama a nice, relaxing and calm massage while telling him "hear no evil, listen no evil and see no evil" cause Kokuō was a gentle monster and was willing to help anyone that he cared about<p>

"Thanks" He said in a soft tone while breathing calmly then Kokuō licked his back for consulting with him

Kurama just turned slowly around, looked at him and tried to put on a smile but his owner was right...he was indeed stuck with that creepy face until he felt Kokuō took ahold both his hands and the nine-tailed beast did the same with his hoofs

Kokuō told him close his eyes and so he did then the Five-tails leaned in close and planted a small him right on his black lips but his kiss had the power to unlock one's emotions causing Kurama to fall down

Suddenly, he tried really hard to smile breaking the curse put on him by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki..now he can have emotions for the first time in his life and right now, he feels like Kokuō is his only best friend and lover

**_First of all, who knew that Naruto was on Adult Swim cause I didn't and second, Kurama/Kokuō & Kakaski/Iruka are fairly new but I think that Kurama/Kokuō are the best I came up with though the most popular is Naruto/Sasuke_**


End file.
